clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 4 Series
There are currently 6 different Sims 4 series on Clare's channel. There are currently a total of 202 episodes. Click here to watch every episode of the entire series in order. Dream House Dream House is the original Sims 4 series. It featured Ali and Clare and their adventures raising a family. Currently Ryder, his husband Jake, their son Cody, and three the Fishers (Anthony, Rueben, and Ciara) live here. Sims: Ryder Jett, Jake Jett, Cody Jett, Ciara Fisher, Anthony Fisher, Reu Fisher and no rue's real name is not rueben There are currently 92 Dream House episodes. In the City In the City is the first spin off series. It originally featured James venturing out into San Myshuno on his own, but he was quickly joined by his future wife and current girlfriend Salma. Here they had their first child Charlotte Rose. When Charlotte Rose was a was young, James’s sister Jessica joined them and quickly invited her girlfriend and future wife Roxy. Jessica and Roxy took over the series after James and Salma's family moved to the suburbs. After Jessica and Roxy moved into the Dream House, Emily and Taylor's family moved to the city.After the twins were born the Smat Squad lived there.But now Jake and Ryder moved out into the Dreamhouse and Luna moved in with Marc. Faith, her husband Kaiden, Violet and Indigo currently live here. Sims: Faith Talley,Violet Robins,Indigo Robins, Kaiden Talley There are currently 55 In the City episodes. Broken Dream Broken Dream is the second spin off series. It features Emma and the ups and downs of her life with Max Villareal. There was a Christmas special titled Broken Christmas. Sims: Max Villareal(deceased), Emma Callery-Aiken(deceased), Lilith Villareal, Abel Villareal, Phoenix Villareal, Jamie Street, Samuel Blaze Villareal Pets: Vixy (deceased) Laika Villareal (deceased), Meeko Villareal (deceased). There are currently 36 Broken Dream episodes. In the Suburbs In the Suburbs is the third spin off series. It featured James and Salma's family after they moved from the city to a house in the suburbs. Connor eventually moved out to live with his wife Erika, in Brindleton Bay, Noelle (in her spin-off series had a child called Nathan and kept him a secret from her family. Kylie Sass kidnapped Nathan and kept him until he was a child. Sims: James Callery- Aiken(deceased),Salma Al-Arabi(deceased), Charlotte Rose Collins, Asher Collins, Willow Collins, Chase Collins, Noelle Street, Nathan Street, Carrie Fisher, Tyler Denison Pets: Bruno Callery-Aiken (deceased) There are currently 52 In the Suburbs episodes. Cats and Dogs Cats and Dogs is the fourth spin off series. It featured Ciara and Charlie Rose as young adults as they moved into a house in Brindleton Bay until Charlie Rose, Asher and Noelle moved into the suburbs. Now it only focuses on the life of Ciara and her family. Sims: Connor Callery-Aiken, Erika Callery-Aiken, Summer Callery-Aiken, Sebastian Callery-Aiken, Sage Callery-Aiken Pets: Ziggy There are currently 37 Cats and Dogs episodes. Teen Runaway Teen Runaway is the fifth spin-off series and is a mini spin-off series to In the Suburbs. It features Noelle living with her dad, Jaime, in the city. It only has a max to 4 episodes like Broken Dream did back in the day. Sims: Jaime Street (formerly),Kylie Sass (formerly), Noelle Callery-Aiken (formerly). There are currently 4 Teen Runaway Episodes. This series is completed. Road To Fame. Road To Fame is the sixth spin-off series and it centres around Summer Callery-Aiken and Phoenix Villareal aiming to become celebrities. There is currently one Get Famous episode. Sims: Summer Callery-Aiken and Phoenix Villareal. Category:Episodes